The original timeline
by Fandomsgurl
Summary: This is what the OG timeline was about and like. The one where Barry's mom lived and he grew up with his dad, he's not close with Joe, He's married to Iris, Barry is in his 30's, Barry is smarter than the usual Barry we all know, and so much more like characters who were either erased or we never met because Eobard changing the timeline, will we see him go back in time wait and see


The particle accelerator had just gone off and everyone was now celebrating, Well's son who had finished high school at the age of 16 was next to his father who had put his hand on his shoulder and patt it.

Cisco brushed his hair behind his ear and put his big smile at Caitlyn and they hugged as the best friends they are, and Caitlyn turned around and kissed her fiancé Ronnie Raymond with compassion.

Wells smiled and went in front of the room and said "Ladies and Gentlemen… We did it, couldn't have done it without you… or my wife" Tess, Dr. Harrison Well's wife smiled and hugged her husband and son Jimmy but then everyone shook

"You know I thought there would be a… loud bang" Cisco said curiously

Hartley sat back in his chair and smirked "Wouldn't that mean we'd be dead?"

"I'm just saying man, I thought there would be more- "

"More to what? That's it we changed the world-"

Wells cut Mr. Rathaway off and said "Enough you 2… we just changed the world for the better let's not fight tonight" Tess went to Cisco and Caitlyn and rubbed her arm against Caitlyn's shoulder

"Exactly-"

The alarms went off and Caitlyn yelled in panic "Dr. Wells? What is going on?!" Caitlyn ran to where Hartley was, and he was on the computer typing in a panic as well "Hartley? What the hell is going on?" Cisco went next to Hartley and started to type as well

Cisco yelled out as he was checking the monitors and not looking up from his computer "it should have been working perfectly!"

"Well obviously it wasn't" Mr. Rathaway said in a snarky way, getting the brunette boy annoyed but to focused on what's going on to argue. Hartley saw what was wrong "It's the accelerator, something is wrong with its core, if it isn't shut down its gonna explode all over central city!"

"Well duh Sherlock- "

"not the time, Hartley!" Cisco was upset about the times Hartley chooses to be a smart ass and Cisco continued to talk "There is an anomaly in the core chamber"

Caitlyn pushed went next to Hartley and started to type "The ring's integrity is holding"

Dr. Wells looked down at his computer in surprise "I-It's started a chain reaction; the system is collapsing we need to shut it down"

The long haired brunette said "we can't ramp the accelerator from here! We need to do it manually"

Dr. Wells was frustrated with what was going on and yelled "Go!" Ronnie said "I'll come with you-"

"No Ronnie! That's too dangerous-"Caitlyn was afraid of what would happen if he were to die, what would happen to their 2-year-old daughter if her fiancé were to die

"I'm the lead engineer, I know how to operate the shutdown" Ronnie didn't want to leave his fiancé Caitlyn, but he couldn't let hundreds of thousands of people die in central city, this was the only thing that needed to be done

"It's not safe- "

"Cait I have to go" Ronnie pulled the mother of his daughter into a passionate kiss and said "I'll be back, I promise" The 30 year old engineer didn't know that for sure but he wanted to reassure the love of his life that he would be

Meanwhile after Ronnie left Caitlyn, He and Cisco ran to where the accelerator was, with Cisco right behind him and once Ron opened the door he turned to Cisco "Okay you stay here! We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows and if I'm not back in time, you need to initiate lock down"

"No, No way man! I'm not closing this door if I do I will not be able to open it again!"

"Cisco! If you don't seal off the blast, everyone in this building will die, Including Caitlyn!"

Cisco sighed knowing his friend was right, but he didn't want to close this door. Would his best friend were to ever forgive him for that?

"Cisco, now promise me" Ronnie was dead serious, he would rather himself be dead then his wife to be and his daughter to grow up without both parents, Cisco nodded agreeing to close it

"Okay… set your alarm on your smart watch"

Cisco started to set the alarm to the exact time Ronnie needed to be back and praying that hopefully Ronnie would be back in time

Ronnie turned to leave when he heard Cisco say, "You're coming back!" and Ronnie ran off into the accelerator

The accelerator exploded all over central city, infecting many people and turning them into meta humans… Including the one and only Barry Allen who had come back to work after knowing he would be late to see the accelerator go off he decided to watch from his job

He turned on the news and saw the accelerator go off and he moved some papers but when he noticed something… strange? He went and saw that and went under the window above him and that's when he felt electricity surge through him and then the world went black…

…

Joe walked into Barry's working place and saw him on the floor "Barry!" Now Barry and him didn't always see eye to eye but he respected him and Barry did too and wouldn't wish this on the father of his grandkids.

….

Barry POV

I heard voices as I felt myself waking up

"He likes this song"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Instagram page"

Poker face by Lady gaga… Hmm, Poker face I really do love that-

Barry shot up with a jolt and gasped as he heard "Oh my god! He's awake! Caitlyn, He's awake!"

I turned by head as I was looking around and saw a brunette woman next to me as she said "He's up"

I'm so confused, where am I?! Last thing I remember was seeing… the particle accelerator… and lightning? What? I blinked my eyes as it was a bit blurry as I said "Oh… W-Where am I?"

I saw a guy with long hair approach me as he smiled "You got struck by lightning dude, do you know how-"

The guy with with biggest smile ever was cut off by a younger male with glasses as he approached me too "I wouldn't call it cool Cisco…"

"Jim, my man! You have no idea what cool is"

"I-I know what cool-"

I flinched at the female who looked pretty annoyed by these 2 guys "Stop!" the taller but younger guy went over to his phone and dialed someone's number down and then said "Dr. Wells get down to the cortex, Barry is up"

I was confused, where am I? how do they know my name? Where is Iris- My thoughts were cut off while the girl was putting a flash light in my eyes, probably to check me over and I was pulling at the tubes that were all over me.

"Pulse 120, Pupils equally reactive to light" I was confused, and no one was answering my thought- Yes my thoughts… I sat up as the brunette said "Hey- Hey look at me" As I turned my head away trying to get away, I had to see Iris- I had to see her!

Cisco grabbed my shoulders and smiled "Hey, Hey, Hey, woah. Relax, you're at star labs" Wait what? Star- You mean… star- no way I was here I loved this place and Dr. Wells and- That boy with the glasses is his son! The kid who graduated high school at age 16 and college 19, Okay… yes, I'm a nerd

"Star Labs?" I was very confused, how did I even get here

"Everything is okay, man! You're at star labs"

"Who are you?" I mean it! Answer my freaking questions! How did I get here, Why am I here, where is the famous Dr. Wells! Okay that made me nervous, I may meet the fam-

"I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlyn—Uh… Dr. Snow" I honestly don't want my questions to be answered- honestly, I could care less… I just want to see my wife-

The brunette- Caitlyn brought out a cup "I need you to urinate in this-"

"Not this second" Cisco immediately took the cup from her hands

I came off the bed and moved away from Caitlyn and Cisco kind of confused and annoyed at the same time "What- What is happening right now?! What is going on?"

The boy with the glasses sighed and walked over "The accelerator exploded… Hm? You were struck my lightning- as Cisco said… and 9 months later-

"9 months?!" I was starting to freak out, no way I was gone that long. Iris…. I can't even… imagine what she must have felt- I should have just gone home

I turned around to walk away and saw a mirror and my stomach in the mirror, what the hell I was ripped! "Lightning… gave me abs?" Okay no way regular lightning does that- does it do that?

Caitlyn the one who seemed interested in checking me out… should I tell her I'm a happily married man? "Your muscles should be Atrophied, But instead there in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration"

I felt hands pull my shoulders back lightly "Come here, sit"

I sat down still sonfused but I trusted these 2- 3? 2… whatever… "You were in a coma, like Jimmy here said"

"F-For 9 months?" No way I was gone that long!

"Better believe it" I turned around and saw the… FAMOUS DR. WELLS! Is it to late to get an autograph? There's always time. "Because we have a lot to talk about"

A few minutes later I'm walking with the FAMOUS DR. WELLS! "Woah… I can't believe I'm… here" I looked at the walls of star labs and smiled on the inside "I've always wanted to meet you face to face"

"Hm? You did go to great lengths to do that, Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as class 4 hazardous location" We kept walking as I processed what he said, I understood that, I mean I did get hit by lightning… But hey I'm fine, aren't I?

"Did anyone- I mean"

"Die? Yes… 17 people died that night and a lot more were injured, everyone in star labs were safe… thanks to a… colleague of mine" Someone made sure that everyone in star labs were safe? Who was that someone?

We walked to the balcony where we saw damaged pieces of the accelerator, This was surprising… I mean, how did this happen? "Woah… What happened?"

"9 months ago,… The particle accelerator went online… exactly as planned for 45 minutes, I finally achieved my life's goal and then- then there was an anomaly, the electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky and that, in turn seeded a storm cloud and that-"

I cut him off fully understanding now "That created a lightning bolt, that struck me"

"That's correct" Wow this was just crazy… Not only was I talking to the famous Dr. Wells! But all this talk sounds like a sci fi movie "The hospitals undergoing unexplainable power outages, And you kept going into cardiac arrest… and what was really intriguing was that was a misdiagnosis because you weren't flatlining, Barry" He looked me straight in the eye "Your heartbeat was just moving too fast that the EKG to register" Okay I have to admit, that is really interesting… was that due to the lightning bolt?

Dr. Wells continued as we walked back to where I first woke up and he said "Now I know I'm not very famous these days, but Iris West gave me permission to have you here"

Okay… what now? Iris? As… in my wife? "I-Iris?"

"Yes, Iris"

"She talks a lot" I turned my heard to Dr. Snow who was handing Dr. FAMOUS Wells some water while holding a tablet

"Also, she's hot" I turned my head to Cisco who obviously didn't know she was my wife

"Also, my wife- I need to leave" I wasn't gonna make a big deal about it… I just want to see my wife- I needed to see my wife like now

"No- you can't!" I heard Caitlin say as I was walking away and then I heard Dr. Wells

"Yeah, no, no, no Dr. Snow is right we need to run more test" I could see the concern, but I just wanted to see my wife- She doesn't even know I'm up yet- Why haven't they called my wife? "There's still so much we don't know-"

"I'm fine- I-I'm normal very normal" I was getting frustrated, why couldn't they see that I'm fine and I don't need any tests done and I'm leaving to see my wife and give her a big kiss, I couldn't imagine what she must've felt. As I was backing away I ended the conversation with "Thank you for saving my life" And I was gone

"Really?" I heard Dr. Snow say and that reminded me… I'm wearing a star labs sweatshirt and I walked back to make sure I can take the sweatshirt, and yes I am a goodie two shoes

"Can I keep the sweatshirt?"

I heard Dr. Wells sigh and say "Yeah… you can keep the sweatshirt"

I thanked him once again and walked out

Later that day I went to the coffee spot me and Iris always went too and not so surprisingly I saw my beautiful wife, talking to a blonde lady that I didn't know and the moment I walked in Iris West-Allen noticed me and she ran to me I pulled her in my arms and we locked lips and what felt like forever, we kept kissing. Once we broke apart I saw a tear slip from her dark chocolate like eyes.

"Oh my god… Your awake" I saw the smile that I haven't seen in 9 months and I smiled back and she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in a hug "Why didn't star labs calls us?"

I honestly didn't know but what I did know was that I was here with my beautiful wife "I just woke up" That was true, I guess

"Should you even be on your feet" I can see the honest concern in her eyes

"Hey… Iris- I'm okay" We locked lips again but this time not as long as before and she looked me in the eyes and I could see the tears threatening to come down

"I watched you die, Barry. You kept dying, your heart kept flatlining" She sadly looked at me and I smiled at her and pulled her palm of her hand to my chest to where my heart is so she can feel my heartbeat and she smiled and looked up at me

"still beating" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Feels really fast"

I saw a girl trip and her tray going in the air in slow moti- Okay that is not normal! Okay calm down Barry… You just came out of coma! Your obviously just not used to- And the girl dropped her tray and everything on it and the glass shattered… Okay that… was…weird?

I saw Iris turn to where the girl dropped her tray and was cleaning up her mess "You okay Tracy?"

Tracy with the glasses sighed and said "Yep not the first time I dropped this thing, Clumsy me"

Iris turned to me and smiled as I was pretty freaked out by the whole slow-motion thing! Like wow! "My Dad was so worried about you, he was the one who found you-"

Iris's dad? Worried? Those were 2 words NEVER supposed to be used. Me and Joe never really got along to well, He never liked me and even when I tried to be nice to him he just never took it, but him worried? Wow maybe I should have gotten struck my lightning years ago! I smiled as she told me that she was gonna get her stuff and she walked away, yep my wife is also a journalist and I'm proud of it but her career wasn't always that great but she still made money

Once Iris was gone I was freaking out like BADLY! Like what the hell happened?

Meanwhile at the grocery store a girl wearing a leather jacket walked to the manager

"Pss… Give me all your money"

"Is this a joke-"

"No- GIVE ME ALL YOUR CASH!" And the manager was dust, as in dust!

…

I was at the station with Iris and… her dad who had his arms crossed and said "I wasn't scared"

Iris rubbed his back and said "Dad…" and he sighed and said

"Fine- Yes I was scared that I wouldn't be a grandpa, I need to get back to work" Joe pat Barry's shoulder and left as I knew that would be atleast a little of his reaction, I didn't expect anything more than that

"Well that went better than usual" Iris said, she gave me a side hug and then Detective Thawne who has been working with Joe for about 5-6 years

"Hey Barry, glad to see your back, hey Iris- Gotta run don't wanna keep Detective West waiting" Eddie walked out of the police station as another cop greeted me and I smiled and then saw the guy with crazy hair was about to pull on the cop's gun and it all happened in slow motion, again! Like what was happening and I ran at- SUPER SPEED? Okay this was not normal and how did nobody notice I was freaking out, AGAIN!

"Hey? Babe you okay?" I turned to Iris who had those concerned brown eyes again and I nodded very fast for me and assured her that I was okay and hurried away from her

"See you at home-" I fastly walked away and out of the police station and past parked cop cars as I rubbed my hands anxiously and I said to myself 'What is going on?' and then looked side to side and saw that no one was looking and when I picked my hand up it started to vibrate like VERY fast! And I whispered, "What's happening to me?"

I looked around and I tried to walk away but instead I was on the other side of the parking lot in a… flash? And I turned around and ran again and suddenly I hit a cop car and broke its window "What the hell?" I got up and looked at the alley and I ran… FAST like Faster than a normal human should run

I ran so fast and I crashed into a dumpster which I'm pretty sure the homeless guy saw me, but I didn't care and I smiled and said "Awesome"

Meanwhile I'm outside with a lot of space with Caitlin- Dr. snow, Dr. Famous Wells, Cisco with the long hair, and Dr. Famous Jr (AKA Jimmy)

"You don't really think you can run that fast, do you?" I heard Caitlin say with doubt in her voice

Than Dr. Famous Wells said "You never know, Dr. Snow. After the particle accelerator exploded anything can be possible"

I was in the trailer busy putting on a helmet, pads, goggles just to keep me safe from getting hurt as I heard Cisco ask me "How does it fit?"

I walked out smiling and excited I couldn't believe this! I was fast not like track fast… Like FAST! "It's a little snug"

"At least you will be movie so fast no one will see you" He patted my shoulder and I walked down the stairs from the trailer as I heard a snort from Jimmy with the glasses who as using his tablet to calculate stuff

"Dad- Sorry Dr. Wells, you can't be serious? Things like this are in like comic books and sci fi movies"

Dr. Wells interrupted and said "Jimmy, Science is about all possibilities and the particle accelerator did explode with a lot of dark matter we just have to take pre-cautions" as I saw Jimmy nod I walked with Cisco with his arm on my shoulder

"See you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast It only looked like everyone was standing still, Dr. Jr Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals"

I looked at Cisco "What about you and Sr. Wells?"

Dr. Wells interrupted and said "I'm more like coaching my son here"

I looked back at Cisco who said "I make the toys my man! Check it" Cisco pulled out a emblem and said excitingly "This is a two way headset, with a camera I modified typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case potential sonic booms, Which would be awesome"

Dr. Snow walked over to me as Cisco walked away and she started to press some buttons to set up my vitals… I'm guessing? And I noticed that she wasn't smiling at all and looked very serious and she noticed about me staring at her and she asked not looking up at me "What?"

"Nothing, I just noticed you don't smile very much" and this made her look up and brush her brown wavy hair back and not showing much emotion

"My once promising career of bioengineering is over, the explosion that put you in coma also killed my fiancé so this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go" Dr. Snow finished up what she was doing and walked back to where Dr. Jr Wells, Dr. Famous Wells, and Cisco were

That made me feel bad, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up? Oh well to late. "Mr. Allen?" I turned my head to Dr. Famous Wells "As much as I wanna see the full range of your abilities… I do recommend restraint"

I nodded as I put the goggles on and said "Yeah" I turned around and got on the stepping stool things with Cisco behind me holding some kind of tool. I took a deep breath in and out, And I was gone I was FAST. I was so fast that I knew I had to have knocked someone down accidentally.

I heard Cisco say "You just passed 200 miles per hour"

I came back in a… Flash? "Woah! That was… awesome" and I saw the expressions on all there faces. Cisco looked excited and thrilled. Caitlin looked confused. Jimmy looked fascinated. Wells also looked very fascinated and a hint of happiness?

Later that day I'm walking with my wife Iris talking about how life has been while he was in coma

"Yeah and the she spilled all of it on my purse! And she acted like it was no big deal"

"Well did you buy a new one?"

"Well yeah! I did but still no apology, nothing"

I saw a car in slow motion- Or not? And a cop car coming our way and the cop car was gonna hit us and that's when I saw our chance I grabbed Iris and speeded me and her out of the way. I saw the guy who the cop was after drive away, getting away and when I saw Iris wasn't looking- I was sped off after him.

….

I am making breakfast for Iris and I was planning on showing her my speed because she's my wife and who hides this big kind of secret from the love of there life? Not me!

Iris yawned as she came out of the room and saw I was making breakfast "Morning babe" I smiled and nodded at her while I was making pancakes, eggs, and some hash browns, "Uhh… that's a lot of… food?"

"Yeah, just happy to see you" I gave her a kiss while flipping the pancakes "Mm… better than the food I'm making" I smiled and put the pancakes on the plate and I put the eggs on another plate "Can you get out the syrup?"

Iris moved to the fridge as I flipped another pancake "Your seriously not gonna eat all that?" I shrugged it off and she said, "How are you not fat?"

I smirked at me being super-fast, that reminded me… I needed a superhero name, I mean I did see the Quicksilver character from the comics… But What am I gonna name myself? Quickred? No way that's a horrible name! "I've been… exercising…" That wasn't a complete lie, Caitlin- Dr snow said that I would lose a lot more weight than the average person which was awesome but I've always been skinny, so I guess it's not much of a difference.

Iris set the syrup down and went to make coffee as I set all the food down on the plates and I went to grab me and her favorite mugs but dropped it and it was again… In slow motion as I saw her favorite mug with her initials on it slowly and very slowly fall to the floor and then… WOOSH! I grabbed it right before and Iris looked surprised as she put the water to brew the coffee "Some reflexes huh?" and I smiled at that, because I was AWESOME and yes, I'm geeking out because I should totally be in a sci fi tv show or something.

I gave Iris her mug and she poured her coffee into the mug and coffee into mine, although should I have coffee? Would it affect my speed and make me even faster? Or would it even work and make me energized? Oh well… We'll just wait and see for the moment. I gave Iris her 1 pancake and eggs and hash browns while I had my 2 pancakes, eggs, and Hash browns- You may be wondering why I have so much food? Well the answer to that is Dr. Snow and Dr. Jr Wells confirmed that I would have to eat a lot of food because my metabolism burns quicker than a normal human and if I ate like a normal human, I could pass out- Fun.

Iris and I sat down at the table to eat, as I saw my beautiful wife pour some syrup on her pancake and I started to cut my pancake and I said "Hey Iris?" She looked up at me as if she were saying yeah? "When we are done eating I need to show you something" and she put some eggs in her mouth and started to chew as she nodded

"Okay babe just doesn't be late for work again"

This was funny, me? Be late? Not with these powers. "Don't worry it will be fast" I put some pancakes with syrup on top and started to eat.

After breakfast I took hers and my plate to the sink and started to wash it when I saw her eye me and I ignored it and continued to wash the dishes and she started to walk over to me and I now I'm wondering what she must be thinking and then she spoke up "What's going on?"

"What do you-"

"Barry! I understand cooking, but you never offer to do the dishes and mostly we go out to eat at the coffee shop what is going on with you-"

"Okay you caught me, I need to show you something and I just wanted to start it off good"

"Okay?"

I took a deep breath as I let the dishes stay in the sink and I washed my hands "You know that blur… that showed up last week?" She nodded uncertain "Well… that blur is… me"

She put her hands over her mouth and ran to me "What? How? When? Does S.T.A.R Labs have to do with this? Did they ex-"

"Babe! No, it was… When the particle accelerator exploded it created a storm cloud that struck lightning at me and now I can do this…" I dried my hands and I sped to the room and sped clothes on Iris and went back to the sink "That"

"This… is… amazing Barry!" She smiled and looked at the jeans and nice purple flower shirt I sped onto her, she ran to me and gave me a kiss and then quickly broke away "Oh my god! I have to right about this… Blur!" with that I quickly shook my head and slightly pushed her away

"No! That's dangerous Iris" What if I was battling a meta- that's what Cisco calls them and by the ways me and him have become quite close unlike me and Dr. Jr Wells who seems very gloomy for some reason. "Babe, there are more-" Maybe I shouldn't have said that? I'm trying to keep her from writing stories about this not give her ideas for stories… Oh well I have a big mouth might as well finish what I was gonna say "Metas"

"Metas?"

"Yeah, that's what Cisco calls them basically I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator and there are people- Er meta humans with different powers and some may do bad things like that lady last week who can blow people to dust, I stopped her and there may be more and I just can't risk you getting hurt-"

Iris cut me off and said very seriously "I haven't had a good blog in a LONG time! This could be my shot and you're not stopping me, besides people have the right to know what's going on in the world and to be grateful for people like…The flash" She kissed my cheek and rubbed my hair "I have to go meet Carla, we'll talk more later" Iris grabbed her phone and her purse and walked away

I walked into star labs and I saw Cisco playing a game on his switch 2.0, I sat down in a rolling chair and sat back bored since I came off of work just an hour ago and there hasn't been a crime all day- The criminal alarm went off… I just had to think it. I looked at Cisco who was immediately typing on his computer and he said "It's the arrow" I'm confused, Why would the Arrow come into Central city?

"What why?"

"What- I don't know! It's not like I can just sense things or vibe or whatever-"

He was quickly interrupted by Dr. Wells "Go talk to him, as much as its legal in star city to do that… He's a danger here"

I nodded in understanding and sped my suit on and ran out with my super speed, to the location where the arrow was. Once I was there which took not even a minute, I spoke up "Arrow… Why are you here?"

He turned around while he had the guy pinned to a wall and he said "You're that super hero in central city I've been hearing so much about. Well go and mind your own business I'll be out of here once-"

"This city is my business! And you're not welcome here." I ran at him at super speed knocking him down and once he was I went to untie the hostage but then I felt Arrow grab me from behind and throw me to the wall and then punch me in the face and tried again but I blocked it. I punched him and ran at him and he took out his arrow and tried to shoot me but failed because I caught it in time "Nice Try" but suddenly I felt 2 arrows hit me in the back as Arrow clicked the button for that, some kind of drone?- You know what never mind I don't care all I care about is that there are 2 ARROWS STICKING OUT OF ME! "AH!" I fell to my knees as Arrow took his bow and walked away.

"Barry?" I heard a voice, sounded calming… like Caitlin?

"Barry? Barry what's going on?" Okay that was Dr. Wells

Cisco POV

In star labs we are waiting for Barry to get rid of Arrow, although I am a super fan! I have to admit, he can get people killed and that… IS NOT COOL, Okay it's a little cool but still…

"Barry?" I turned to Caitlin who was talking in the coms, Where'd Barry go? It suddenly went quiet…

"Barry? Barry, what's going on?" Dr. Wells went between me and Caitlin and talked in the coms too probably seeing if he can hear anything, because "Apparently" older men like Dr. Wells has better hearing than me or… Caitlin, did you hear my sarcasm in my voice? No… Well that sucks.

I started to look for any cameras on the computer to see what was going on and then on Caitlin's screen we saw Barry's vitals spike up and I got to a camera and saw that Barry was laying down just outside an alley and we saw 2 nice green arrows were sticking out of Barry's back and once I saw I poked Caitlin and pointed to the screen "Caitlin… Look"

"Oh my-" She went back to the coms "Barry, you heal fast but not with arrows sticking right out of you, listen Barry you need to take those out"

I covered my mouth and in the inside, I was geeking out, yep this is most likely why I don't have kids… or a wife. "This… is. The. Most. Awesome. Thing ever!" Then I felt my arm be slapped by the one and only Dr. Snow as she looked annoyed with me "What? Who wouldn't want to get shot by the green arrow?"

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and looked at the camera and saw what looked like the Flash getting up and pulling one arrow out of his back "Yes that's it Barry, now the other one"

I looked up at the camera to see that once the other arrow was out of his back, he sped out of there and suddenly he was in Star Labs

Barry's POV

I was speeding my way to star labs, as I was still in pain from those arrows and then I was in Star Labs. I rubbed my back as I Caitlin pointed to the clinic and I sat on the bed waiting for her to approach.

"Dude, did you see that?" Cisco was also making his way to Star Labs as he was smiling "Sorry, you were there… But you got to admit, that was awesome-"

"Awesome? Cisco I just got hit with 2 arrows" I cut him off annoyed, yes, I was a fan of the arrow but why in any world or universe would I wanna be caught on his bad side- wait was I on his bad side?

"Hey! I would kill to be hit by one of his arrows, who wouldn't- Ow!" Cisco's arm was suddenly hit by Dr. Snow, and this wasn't the first time I saw her hit him… Okay dirty thoughts begone!

Dr. Snow went to treat my wounds and suddenly she wasn't doing anything, and that was weird. I looked at her and asked her if she was alright and she nodded and said "There aren't any wounds to treat"

Cisco quickly moved to my bac to check, I guess, and I felt him his warm hands on my back and I heard him say "What- Wow that is literally awesome!" I literally wanted to facepalm at Cisco's definition of 'Awesome'. "This must be his molecular cells regenerating because-"

"He's healing faster than a normal human and it seems that because of his speed he also heals twice as fast, this is intriguing" She started to write some stuff on a notepad

Wait… Okay I basically heal faster, that's cool… Actually, it is pretty awesome I have to agree with Cisco.

That night I went back home and gave my wife a big kiss on the lips and I brushed my hand across her face, it felt good that I told her that I was the Fastest man alive at the same time terrifying though, because what if I did something wrong as a superhero? What if I mess up and she doesn't look at me the same… Oh well I really love my journalist wife with all speedster heart.

….

How'd you like my first chapter, I know it's a bit sloppy. The next chapter we'll see Barry's parents and we'll see some other characters… Who do you think they are? What will happen next? Will Eobard show up soon? Time will tell…


End file.
